


Not Quite Empty

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, archangel awesomeness, au-cannon divergent, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Max Banes locates the bunker on his own and breaks in when he knows the Winchesters and Castiel are out.  He was hoping to find a way to cure his sister among the lore left by the Men of Letters, but instead finds the Winchesters have a new bunkermate.now with moodboard byWarlockWriter!!! :D





	Not Quite Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot that randomly popped into my head. It could be in the 'Blunt to the Point of Love' continuum, but not till after the next story. For now, I'm posting it as a stand alone story since I won’t know if it’ll fit in until after I write ‘Not Even a Little’, which I intend to work on after ‘Forgotten Lies in a Dystopian Heaven’ is done. If you’re interested in a tentative summary:
> 
> Not Even a Little: When Crowley informs team Free Will that Gabriel is alive and in the hands of Asmodeus, Prince of Hell, Sam rushes to help. He doesn't understand Dean's reluctance. Sure, they've had their differences with the archangel, but this is about keeping Asmodeus from taking over Hell to launch a war against humanity. It's not really about saving Gabriel at all, even if he had been less of a dick last time they'd met.

Max Banes examines the door, the lock, and the warding. He made it through the illusion surrounding the bunker easy enough, once he’d found the location Sam and Dean disappeared to after a hunt. The rest is a bit trickier. But not beyond his skill. Several precise hand movements, a powdered mix of herbs blown onto the lock, and a few enunciated words later, the door swings open of its own accord. His twin sister Alicia, or rather, the twig and twine version of her, is in a magically induced sleep at their mom’s old hunting hideout, in the locked and warded saferoom. She doesn’t know her body is dead and he never plans on telling her. But she can’t live a normal life as an animate doll, no matter how well crafted. So he’d found the greatest collection of knowledge on this continent; the Winchester’s Men of Letters bunker. Then he’d waited until the brothers, along with their friend Castiel, had gone on a hunt, leaving their home vacant for his search.

Slipping in quietly, though he knows the bunker is empty, Max closes the door, undoing his magical lockpicking with a word. Wouldn’t do for someone else to stumble upon the place while he’s looking. It could take days, weeks even. But he is determined to find some way to return his sister to her human self. The bunker is huge. If the Winchesters return before he finds what he came for, he’ll just hide, and sneak out at night or the next time they leave to continue searching. Of course, the first step is to start looking, so he heads down the stairs and looks for the library.

 

*****

 

Gabriel feels the use of magic, hears someone sneaking through the bunker. It obviously isn’t Sam and Dean. They’re always loud when they come home, either teasing each other or talking about the hunt. Or both. Forcing down the panic that tries to surge, he reminds himself he obliterated Asmodeus over a year ago. Since then he has spent the time hiding in the bunker, letting his grace replenish, and futilely flirting with Sam, occasionally expending a bit of grace to conjure himself a playmate or three when the boys are away. Not the same as having a real person to experiment with, but whenever he brings up the subject of inviting some of his old porn star friends, though Dean’s eyes light up at the suggestion, Castiel and Sam always shoot him down. Maybe the intruder might turn out to be hot? It isn’t easy to tell with all the bunker’s warding, but he’s fairly sure whoever it is, they’re human. Following the faint sounds of drawers opening and closing, Gabriel finds the man in the library, looking through the card catalogue.

_Hmm… not bad_ Gabriel thinks as he watches the taller man examining the index cards. Clear mocha complexion, fine physique, dark shaved hair, not as tall as Sam, more around Dean’s height; like life-giving water in the desert of his years-long dry spell (conjured concubines don’t count). The only question is how to play it. Should he threaten the intruder? Bribe him? Coax him? Tease him? How to get him into bed? Unfortunately, Gabriel stands in the doorway staring and contemplating too long. The man turns and stops when he sees he’s not alone, hazel eyes widening in surprise.

“Wasn’t aware anyone had a spare key to this place,” Gabriel says, deciding to play it cool for now.

“Oh, um… Sam and Dean let me in as they were leaving; said I could use the library while they’re gone,” the man replies, coming up with a quick story.

“What are you looking for?” 

“I don’t even know who you are, why would I tell you?”

“Name’s Gabriel,” the angel says, closing the distance and offering a hand. A warm, silky smooth palm grasps his firmly and Gabriel delights in the feel.

“Max,” the man replies, apparently too startled to come up with a lie.

“Well, Max, now that we know each other, hows about you tell me what you’re looking for?” Gabriel smiles.

Hesitating, Max wavers on how much of the truth to tell before saying, “I’m trying to find a way to change someone who’s been put into a doll back to human.”

“You still have the body?” Gabriel asks. To be honest, he doesn’t have any idea what’s in any of the books here. TV’s much more interesting than research. But there’s a chance he could help anyway.

“Burned. But the heart and memories are still intact inside the doll,” Max replies.

“And the soul?”

“Soul? I… I’m not sure. She seems like herself though.”

“Who is she to you?”

“She’s my… partner,” Max replies hesitantly.

“Romantic?” Gabriel asks, face falling a bit.

“Hunting,” Max clarifies.

“Ah, I see,” Gabriel smiles and Max mirrors the expression. “Well, if her soul’s still there, I think I can help you. If you don’t mind helping me first.”

“Help you how?” Max asks warily.

“Help me scratch an itch?” Gabriel grins, stepping closer and running a hand lightly down the lean muscles of Max’s arm.

“Oh,” Max smiles, licking his lips and sliding his hands around Gabriel’s waist to pull him closer, rocking their groins together. “I’m actually good with those kinds of itches.”

“Good,” Gabriel purrs. “Because I haven’t been with a real person in waaay too long.”

 

*****

 

“So, you prefer top or bottom?” Max asks as Gabriel pulls him into his room.

“Surprise me,” Gabriel grins as he closes the door then shoves Max up against it, hand behind his neck to tug him down the few inches needed to kiss him, frenzied and needy.

“Really?” Max chuckles through the fabric of his shirt as Gabriel breaks the kiss long enough to remove the offending clothing, along with his own. Pants and underwear from both men follow as they kiss and strip their way to the bed. “Bit impatient?” Max grins as he shoves the shorter man back onto the bed.

“You’ve no idea,” Gabriel moans, shoving a bottle of lube into the taller man’s hand as Max shifts him further onto the bed then goes straight to giving Gabriel one of the best blows of his life while his slicked fingers open the smaller man up. “Fuck, that’s good,” Gabriel pants as his hands curl into the sheets, hips twitching upward though he tries not to thrust into Max’s mouth. Gabriel cries out in pleasure as a third finger enters, joining the other two to wriggle around, finding the prostate and then pulsing against it as Max uses mouth and tongue on Gabriel’s dick in ways the archangel has never even imagined, which is saying something. “Shit, already gonna,” he moans, trying to push Max away from his twitching length.

Max pulls off Gabriel’s cock with a pop, tonguing over the slit then licking his lips as he grins his sexy smile up at the shorter man. “Then go ahead and come. I do plan to fuck you thoroughly, but first, I want to taste you. You’re not old, I’m sure your recovery time isn’t too bad.”

Gabriel cracks up. “We’ll talk about how off that statement is later. But the last part is true; I have excellent recovery time. So, do whatever you want; I’m not gonna warn you this time, though,” He grins, pushing up onto his elbows to get a better view of the sexy man teaching him new tricks.

“That’s fine; I fully intend to milk you dry,” Max smirks, then goes back to doing just that. Fingers thrusting and stretching, he swallows Gabriel’s cock down again, tonguing over the underside as his free hand lightly teases Gabriel’s balls. It doesn’t take long at all to get the shorter man back to the edge, and even less time to push him over, taking him deep as the release spurts down his throat. Moaning around the twitching shaft, he makes good on his promise, drinking down every drop until Gabriel is shuddering and whimpering with oversensitivity.

“Holy Fuck, that-“

“My turn,” Max grins mischievously, pulling his fingers out and flipping Gabriel over in one swift move. The smaller man is practically boneless, face and chest pressed into pillow and bed as Max pushes him onto his knees, then bends over his back, kissing his neck and murmuring against his ear, “Not to slow down the mood, but do you happen to have a condom in arm’s reach?”

“No need,” Gabriel mumbles, still enjoying the after-tremors running through his body.

“You sure?”

“Positive, now hurry up with that thorough fucking you promised.”

“Wow, that’s… ok. I haven’t gone bare in like, ever, really. You ok with me coming inside, or should I pull out?” Max asks, rocking his erection against the cleft of Gabriel’s ass.

“Inside.”

“Fuck, I’m going to come just thinking about it,” Max teases, nipping Gabriel’s ear, then trailing kisses and nips down the smaller man’s neck and spine as he lubes up his cock then straightens, lining up with Gabriel’s entrance before pushing in slowly. Gabriel moans, trying to push back onto the hard, throbbing length but still too sated to manage much movement. Bottoming out, Max rocks against Gabriel’s ass, not thrusting, just pulsing deeper in a slow, firm movement that sends shudders through the smaller man’s body as his prostate is pressed against. Using the hand that still has some lube on it, Max reaches around Gabriel’s waist, wiping the rest of the lube onto his length and bringing him back to semi-attention.

“I’m good; hurry up and move,” Gabriel orders lazily.

“You sure about that?” Max asks, smirk evident in his voice. After a mumble of assent, Max says, “Tap out if it’s too much.” Then his hands find Gabriel’s hips and he begins fucking in earnest, hard, deep, quick thrusts that have the smaller man’s arms whipping up to brace against the headboard, bonelessness forgotten. 

“Fuck, yeah! That’s it, that’s what I wanted! Don’t hold back! Make me feel it!” Gabriel cries, strength and energy returning as he rocks back to meet Max’s thrusts. He knows a few tricks himself and plies them, moaning and crying out to the rhythm of their shared pleasure.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Max groans, drinking in the sight of Gabriel, head thrown back and voicing his pleasure as he meets Max, thrust for thrust, taking everything the taller man gives and begging for more. Never one to deny a begging man, Max pauses just long enough to slide his arms under Gabriel’s chest and pull him up and back onto his lap. Fingers curling over the smaller man’s shoulders, Max resumes thrusting, gravity and his grip helping him go harder, deeper. Gabriel’s cries of pleasure reach a new height, well past the capability of coherent speech, and Max’s voice joins as their bodies surge together. It’s so good, so primal, Max feels like he could continue like this forever, sweat dripping, coating the back that’s sliding up and down his chest, though the air in the bunker is cool. Looking down over Gabriel’s shoulder, he can see the shorter man’s cock, hard and full, thumping against his stomach with the rhythm of their thrusts, pearls of white dripping from the tip. “Fuck! Gabriel!” he shouts, the sight pushing him over an edge he hadn’t even known he was near. Perfect white teeth sink into Gabriel’s neck near the back, at the point where it meets shoulder, as Max drives up into the tight heat, orgasm hitting harder as he realizes his release is shuddering directly into Gabriel, no condom to impede it. Thrusting through the waves of pleasure, Max releases one of the shorter man’s shoulders and reaches down to stroke Gabriel, only to have his hand smacked away. 

“Don’t… need…” Gabriel pants, shifting his hips slightly to change the angle of Max’s weakening thrusts, reveling in the feeling of being filled, of having caused the shuddering in the body pressed against his, and of the organ just starting to soften pressing and spurting against his prostate. After the wild fuck, those sensations are enough to nudge him into his second orgasm, not quite as intense as the first, but decidedly longer, making it just as pleasurable. Ignoring the mess he’s made on the bed for the moment, he leans back against Max, who is panting lightly onto his neck, tongue swiping over the teeth marks he left. Gabriel knows he should move, let Max pull out, but he wants a few more minutes to bask.

“Sorry, I think that’s gonna bruise. That was… so damn good. Felt weird screaming out ‘Gabriel’ while I was coming my balls off though. Bet you must’ve gotten teased mercilessly in school for being named after an archangel,” Max murmurs, grinning against Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Not named after. And back then, there was no school. No humans either. No one to tease me about my name but my brothers, though Luci was the only one with a sense of humor, so…”

“You’re messing with me.”

“Nope,” Gabriel says, sliding off Max’s flaccid cock and up onto his knees, smiling over his shoulder as he watches Max’s mouth open and close like a fish on dry land, gaze locked on the sight of his come leaking down the _archangel’s_ thigh.

“Fuck. I’m going to hell, aren’t I?”

“Not for that. That was the best fuck I’ve had in years,” Gabriel grins, snapping his fingers.

Max blinks, finding himself under the covers with Gabriel, both cleaned of bodily fluids, along with the bed. And there’s an odd, sweet, fruity smell coming off his skin. “Ooookay, that’s convenient.”

“Much easier than having to move after a good fuck. Give me a half hour to enjoy the afterglow, then we’ll go sort out your partner.”

“Oh, right. Shit. Almost forgot I was here for a reason that didn’t involve amazing sex with an archangel. Half hour break sounds good, just wake me up when you’re ready,” Max sighs, wrapping an arm around Gabriel and pulling him closer to cuddle before falling straight to sleep.

“One of those, huh?” Gabriel chuckles. “At least he didn’t try to kick me out of my own bed before nodding off.

 

*****

 

“Well, her soul’s still here. Could’ve told me she was your twin sister though,” Gabriel says after a cursory examination of ‘Alicia Banes’. He’d reluctantly gone to her, rather than making Max bring her to the bunker, which he really would have preferred. It’s actually the first time he’s left his safe-house since getting away from Asmodeus. Even though the hell-prince is dead and Gabriel’s back to full strength, he still isn’t ready to risk going into the world. But the Banes’ safe-room is nearly as well warded and despite Gabriel’s assurances to the contrary, Max was afraid Sam and Dean would come back, see Alicia, and kill first, ask questions later.

“Does us being twins matter?” Max asks.

“Not in regard to fixing your sister, but if I’d known, we could have helped her first and then had a threesome afterward,” Gabriel grins.

“Hey, you get Alicia back into her human body, she’ll probably be up for that,” Max chuckles.

“Can’t beat a good archangel sandwich. This isn’t your magic animating her. It’s much darker than yours.”

“Yeah,” Max replies, opening a drawer in the desk along the wall and taking out a gaudy ring with a big, tear-shaped purple gem. He holds it out to Gabriel who takes and examines it.

“Demon deal,” Gabriel admonishes.

“I wasn’t the one who made the deal; the witch who did was already dead and gone to hell before I took the ring,” Max replies defensively.

“Relax,” Gabriel says, snapping his fingers. A man appears inside the devil’s trap that’s carved into the cement floor in front of the door, red eyes blinking around him in confusion.

“What the fuck? I was just in the middle of a deal!” the crossroads demon gripes.

“And you still are,” Gabriel replies, holding the ring up for the demon to see, though not letting it within reach. “Recognize this?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Pretty sure there’s a rule against leaving magical items lying around after the original contractor is dead,” Gabriel points out. “What was the punishment for breaking that one, again?”

“What do you want?” the demon sighs heavily.

“Release any hold you have on the Baneses and take the ring back to Hell. I won’t report your transgression and we’ll call it even.”

“It’s Hell’s rule, not Heaven’s. Who do you think you’d be reporting me to?”

Gabriel pulls out his phone and shows the demon the fourth name on his speed dial.

“Fine. Deal,” the demon grumbles, accepting the ring and waving a hand over it. “Can I go now?”

Gabriel snaps his fingers, sending the demon back where he came from without having to break the devil’s trap. Perks of being an archangel. “You didn’t tell me he had your mom’s soul too,” Gabriel comments.

“He did? She wasn’t the one who made the demon deal,” Max says, eyes wide.

“All the souls reanimated by the ring’s power were tethered to it. Do you happen to have a family photo?”

Of course there’s one on the desk. Their mother would never have risked any of them being stuck alone in the safe-room without at least having a picture of the family to keep them company. Max picks it up and hands it to Gabriel, blinking his eyes before the tears can fully form at the reminder of their family, back when it was whole.

“Right then. That’s the hardest part done. Not having to hunt down souls makes resurrections a lot easier. Stand back,” Gabriel instructs, then pushes up his sleeves as Max presses back against the wall. With a dramatic flourish, the archangel waves his arms about, then winks at Max over his shoulder, stops the ridiculous movements and snaps his fingers on both hands. The sleeping form of Alicia melts into twig and twine as a flesh and blood version appears in front of Gabriel’s left hand. At the same time, Tasha Banes appears in front of his right hand.

“Mom?!” Max exclaims.

Alicia blinks at her brother, follows his gaze, and shouts, “Oh my God, Mom?!”

Both twins rush their mother, sandwiching her in a family hug.

Max looks over at Gabriel, eyes shining. “I can’t believe- How- Why-“ he stammers, too overcome with emotion to think, let alone put thought to words.

Gabriel shrugs. “Like I said, the soul’s the hardest part. Retrieving one from Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory is nearly impossible. Pulling a ghost’s soul from the veil is usually pointless since they rarely remain intact. Your mom’s soul, on the other hand, that was held in stasis inside the ring, waiting for the demon to collect it. Once the demon released her, it was just a matter of putting the soul back into a body. Easy, peasy, like a breezy.” Okay, truthfully, making the bodies hadn’t been quite that easy, but the joy on Max’s face is worth needing a few months to recharge his grace. He’d really, _really_ needed to get properly laid, and damn, had Max delivered. After a year of living with, flirting with, and jerking it to thoughts of Sam, Gabriel had been at the end of his rope. “So, it’s been fun, but I’m not one for the touchy-feely stuff. You guys catch up, I’m gonna bounce.”

“Hey, Gabriel, wait,” Max says, before the archangel can disappear. Running over, he pulls out a pen from who-knows-where, grabs Gabriel’s hand, and jots his phone number on it. “Call me anytime you get… itchy,” he grins, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What is this, a bar hook-up?” Gabriel teases.

“Better. A bunker booty call. And next time, I’ll bring Alicia along too,” Max promises, giving him a wink and a quick peck on the cheek before returning to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the lack of 'Heavenly Body' this week, but it's already over a day late and I'm going to be busy the next couple days (I also might have a bit of a fever, hence the prewritten, already proofread story, so it should be ok, but the end notes might ramble a bit). i'll post the next chapter soon as it's ready. if I can't get caught up, I might skip 'Forgotten Lies in a Dystopian Heaven' Monday. will just have to see how the muses flow.
> 
> btw, I'm a Sabriel fan, but Gabe's not gonna be celibate while waiting for Sam to come to his senses, so... why not have a bit of fun with max while he's waiting? especially considering how long he went without hehe, poor Gabe and silly, dense Sam.


End file.
